Descendants The tale Continues
by The God of Animals
Summary: Want to know what happened after descendants? Read this then King Ben decrees more villain children will be coming to Auradon. Who are they and who are there parents? Are the good or are they bad? Rated M for violence and Coarse Language, UNDER CONSTRUCTION I WAS DISPLEASED BY THIS AND I AM DESTROYING THE CHAPTERS AND GIVING IT A WHOLE NEW MAKEOVER.
1. Ch1 The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its characters or any Disney created characters the only thing i own is OC characters involved in this story. This story is non-profitable. Instructive criticism is allowed Flaming of this story though is not allowed. Once again i do not own Descendants or its characters they are solely owned by Disney and Melissa De La Cruz. Also i would like to state that more OC characters would be appreciated. To submit OC characters please visit my forum page and fill out the bio and i will either approve or deny your character. If i deny your character i will give you a valid reason and tell you how to correct it then you may resubmit it now onto the story.**

 **111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

The newly appointed King of The United States of Auradon, King Benjamin stood at a podium with multiple cameras situated on him. King Ben cleared his throat and waited for everyone to calm down then he turned to the camera and spoke "Greeting citizens of the United states of Auradon I your King have decided upon a new decree tomorrow we will be having small groups of children from the Isle of the lost brought here to Auradon in 3 month intervals. We will also have representatives from Auradon going to the Isle to meet with the Ex-Villains there. If they're sure that they have given up their old ways they will slowly be introduced into Auradon until there is no longer anyone on the Isle. However if any choose to revert to their old ways they will be placed back on the Isle and will have the chance to come back here and try again in 3 months thank you that is all and remember do not judge people on their past mistakes as they could have very well changed forgive and forget oh also they will only be sent back to the Isle for serious crimes depending on the crime they could get community service pay a fine or spent a short period in a jail cell."

Many people were murmuring about the fact that more villain kids would be coming and possibly even villains. King Ben stood back from the podium and walked towards the first bench where he found his girlfriend Mal daughter of Maleficent waiting. With her were best friends Evie daughter of Queen Grimhilde or the Evil Queen as shes most known as. Then there was Jay the son of Jafar. Lastly was Carlos son of Cruella De Vil.

"Hey did you like my decree guys?" Ben asked the four while putting his arm around Mals shoulder. He noticed Mal was watching the excited son of Cruella De Vil looking like he was about to burst with Joy with a smirk on her face. "I loved it!" the over excited daughter of the Evil Queen shouted. "This means hopefully i will see Mom soon! I cannot wait!" " That's cool maybe dad will be able to come that'd be pretty awesome" Jay stated calmly. "Hey Mal whats up with Carlos did you guys hype him up on chocolate or is he just that excited to possibly see his mom?" Ben asked curiously.

"Oh hes excited for someone all right but it aint his mother well maybe a bit but he has someone else on his mind don't ya Carlos" Mal said teasing her friend. Carlos blushed bright red "Shut Up Mal" Evie grinned then in a sing song voice she teased him "Someone misses Sammy!" Carlos blushed even more and stared at his shoes. "Who's Sammy?" Ben asked."Honestly why do use Ev's middle name E?" Mal asked Evie with her eyebrow raised. "Cause it sounds better also Ben Sammy aka Evan Samuel Eeel is Carlos' boyyyfriend" Evie teased.

"Come on guys leave the poor guy alone i don't think his cheeks can get any redder" Jay said jokingly. "Ohh well i'm not telling you guys who's coming tomorrow so your just going to have too wait and see also i agree with Jay leave the guy alone he's already embarrassed enough" Ben told them. "Fine we'll leave him alone for now but don't expect us to stop all the way. After all as his and Evans friends we have te right to tease them once Evans here it will be so much more funner because then we will get to embarrass two of our friends" Mal said wile her and Evie grinned Ear from ear.

 **111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

The day after the big decree had finally arrived all of Auradon Prep was waiting in front of the school the welcoming committee consisted of Audrey, Doug, Jane, Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay they stood in front of the spot where the Limo bringing the new children from the Isle. After about 5 minutes eventually they saw a long sleek black Limo pulling up the drive until it stopped in front of the school. The four children from the Isle wondered who the new Isle children would be. The Limo had come to a complete stop and te driver stepped out and walked to the door to open it.

 **111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

 **ANNNNDDDDD CLIFHANGER! Who are the new students going to be? Who are there Parents? Are they Good or are they Bad? Find out next chapter. If you wish to enter an OC Hero child or Villain child please go to my forum and submit your characters bio and I may use your character(s) at /topic/182140/137944911/1/ I realize this is not the whole link as it won't allow me to post a link but i'm pretty sur your all smart enough to figure out how to use this one. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. CH 2: THe Arrival

**Disclaimer: i don't own Descendants or its characters i only own the plot for this story and some ocs.**

 **************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Once the driver had opened the door to the Limo all the people present could hear laughter. A second limo that most people hadn't noticed was behind the first one and the driver had opened the door. The people in the first limo had stopped laughing and got out of the limo and everyone could see why they were laughing a pirate boy and a boy with snowy white hair had long carrots in their mouths and were pretending to be walruses. A girl with snowy white hair identical to the boys had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh while a pirate girl was holding her stomach with laughter. A girl who was obviously in love with fashion flipped her black streaked red hair out of her face and gave the others a stern look but you could see the laughter in her eyes.

"Evan Eeel and Jacob Sparrow either eat those or spit those out right now people are watching us." The boys seemed to finally notice the crowd they had and spit the carrots out before tossing them in a nearby trashcan they both had sheepish looks "Sorry Reyna" they said while rubbing their necks. "Come on Rey let them have their fun have a heart" the pirate girl said rolling her blue eyes while she blew a strand of her short black hair out of her face. "I'm the daughter of the Queen of Hearts i obviously have a heart". "That's not what Pira meant Rey" the snowy haired girl said.

A group of people walked out of the crowd to the children of villains and before any of them could say anything they heard screams and yells coming from the second limo which started shaking. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU..." they heard heard from a female voice inside the limo "STOP THIS FIGHTING THIS INSTANCE!" they heard a grown man yell. The group from the first limo rushed to the second and pulled the door open and identical boys fell out along with another boy wearing a red sash. A dark girl was choking the twins and a black haired boy with a streak of white hitting the boy wearing the red sash.

The kids from the first limo ran over and helped him pull the girl and boy off the twins "LEGGO OF ME LEMME AT EM!" she yelled while the boy that was also being restrained was yelling " YOU STUPID SEXIST MORONS I WILL KILL YOU!". Once the restrained kids had finally calmed down the driver stepped out and fixed his misshapen clothes. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE EXPLAIN YOURSELVES IMMEDIATELY!" Fairy godmother yelled. the villain kids started yelling among them "ENOUGH!" she yelled she pointed at the people who were being restrained and were now holding hands "you two explain".

"These morons said that all women had no use except cooking and cleaning and that my girlfriend here should just be seen and not heard" the unknown boy said angrily gesturing to the brute twins while his girlfriend just glared at them. "You should not have engaged them in a fight you two now give me your names you 5 have detention right now with me. The brute twins grunted and the taller of the two said "I'm Gaston Jr. Legume son of Gaston and Claudette and this is my twin Brother Gastroy Legume he grunted out. "Got it" Fairy godmother said writing it down "what about you three?" she said looking at the dark girl and her boyfriend. "I'm Derek Tremaine son of Drizella this is my girlfriend Francine Facilier daughter of ". Derek announced while gesturing to himself and his girlfriend "Oh and that jerk is Harrold Isles son of Hans" Derek grumbled gesturing to the boy in the red sash. "Come along i will show you around _after_ your detention" fairy godmother said gesturing for them to follow her.

"Huh well that was interesting right Tracey" Evan said to the girl with snowy hair that rested in short straight locks going down to her shoulders "sure was cousin!" Tracey exclaimed. The students of Auradon seemed to come out of their shocked stupor they had never seen Fairy godmother angry before. The remaining Isle kids started talking amongst themselves.

 **BEN'S POV:**

I looked at the remaining Villain and tried to place a name with a face. I saw a scarlet haired girl with red streaks in them and deep red eyes she was wearing a red leather vest over a white button up black slacks and dark red heels 'that must be Reyna Hart daughter of the Queen of Harts'.His eyes roamed over to a slightly shorter girl with short black hair and dark blue stormy eyes like the sea she was wearing a dark red pirate coat over a black button up and vest she wore dark red almost black jeans splattered in paint of all colors she was wearing black combat boots and she had hook shaped earrings and a red pirate hat on 'I'm guessing that's Pira Hook daughter of of Captain Hook'.Holding Piras hand was a boy wearing a black pirate coat a black button up with a red vest he had on black combat boots as well along with black skinny jeans covered with paint like his girlfriend at least what he assumed was his girlfriend the boy had long black hair pulled into a ponytail he had grey eyes he was wearing a black pirate hat and had a shark tooth earring in his left ear 'well that's obviously Jacob Sparrow'.He thought about who was left while he looked at the remaining unknown two villain kids he looked at the girl she had short shoulder length snowy white hair that faded into an dark blue at the ends and she had dark green eyes the color of the sea she was wearing a black jean jacket a dark blue blouse and dark blue leather pants she was wearing dark blue wedges and there was a ribbon in her hair that looked suspiciously like an Eel 'Ok so that's Tracey Eeel daughter of Morgana'.

The Last person was a boy with snowy white hair and light electric blue eyes his hair was messy not i just got out of bed messy but like the i just got fricked kind of messy he had on black steel toed boots,black leather pants he was wearing a dark purple leather shirt with a black over coat on top the tips of his white hair faded into a dark purple he had a bracelet on that also looked suspiciously like an Eel 'ok so this must be Evan Eeel Carlos's boyfriend' he thought.'So the kids Fairy godmother took with her were Francine Facilier he thought back to the dark girl with Dark curly brown hair and eyes she had on a top hat with a skull and an overcoat over a black shirt and black jeans and boots with white lines on the boots. he thought to the other ones the other 3 were exact copies of their parents Gaston Jr Gastoy and Harrold lastly he thought to himself was most likely Derek Tremaine son of Drizella he thought back to the boy wearing a pair of black jeans a black leather jacket and a white line in his hair. 'I wonder where Mal and the others are I didn't think they would miss this' he thought before walking through the crowd with Doug, Lonnie, and Jane behind him.

They walked until they stood in front of the Villain kids "Hello I'm Pri..King Ben son of Belle and Beast who are basically still ruling the kingdom until i know how anyway you can call me Ben this is Doug son of Dopey the Dwarf, Lonnie daughter of Mulan and finally Jane daughter of Fairy Godmother" the group of hero kids waved and Doug gave them a lopsided grin while Lonnie grinned hugely and Jane gave a shy smile. "Anyway the Villain kids that came before you guys should be down here soon Doug me and Lonnie will show you your rooms once they get here. At the mention of the other villain kids Tracey nudged her cousin and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively Evan turned his head away and blushed while his cousin, Pira and Reyna giggled and Jacob just smirked.

 **Back at the school Carlos and Jay's room**

 **Carlos POV:**

 __"Hurry up Guys!" Carlos yelled "I wanna see if Evans there!" he yelled again excitedly fidgeting with his shirt he was wearing a white shirt with black polka dots with his normal leather jacket on top and his fingerless gloves on is hands he had on shorts that one side was white and the other black his fake dog tail was hanging from them he picked up Dude who he had been named the official owner of. "Calm down Carlos were almost ready" Evie replied walking out of the bathroom while putting in light blue crystal earrings once they were in she examined her outfit a pale blue ruffled blouse a pair of white designer jeans and apple green converse she had blue eyeshadow on and dark red lipstick she looked stunning she had a dark red head band in her hair. Mal came out a moment later wearing her hair in a long braid with her bangs down she was wearing dark purple jeans and a dark purple low-cut long sleeve shirt she had in little gold crown earrings Ben bought her. "Hurry up Jay!" Mal said while flipping through her spellbook. "Ok ok i'm done gosh" Jay said walking out his hair was down it was neatly brushed (for once) he had on his normal dark red Beanie ,dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve v-neck with his sleeveless leather jacket on top. "Come on guys hurry up!" Carlos said holding Dude who was wearing a little red white and black doggy vest with a black collar. He rushed out the door and started going down the stairs once the others had caught he was already halfway down the stairs. The group followed him outside and the four made their way through the small amount of people remaining to welcome the villains.

 **3RD PERSON POV:**

They finally made it to the front of the group and saw Ben, Lonnie, and Doug talking to the new villain kids. They walked over to Ben and finally saw who the new villain kids were "REY REY my fellow fashionista how are you!" Evie squealed to Reyna "I'm good I'm glad to see you again but i will miss Dad and Mom" Reyna said "Oh you've met my boyfriend Doug right? she said pulling Doug over the three started talking about how they met and Evie and Doug's relationship which Doug looked awkward talking about. Jay walked up to the two pirates "So hows the looting been since i've been gone fellas" Jay said "Oh good any good scores here?" Pira asked then the 3 stated talking about stealing and what they should steal Lonnie walked over and joined the conversation. Mal walked over to Tracey and Evan with Carlos. "So what's new with you Trace?" Mal asked "Nothing really but Derek and Francine got detention right now for fighting with dumb dumber and dumbest" "Really already...hey is that what i think that is?" Mal said looking at the 'ribbon' in Tracey's hair "yup its Flotsam hiding Jetsams on Evans wrist were gonna let them off once were in our rooms so whats new wit you?" Tracey said. "Oh nothing really except the fact that i'm dating Ben" Mal said gesturing to Ben who had walked up beside her. The three began talking about random things.

 **CARLOS POV:**

Once I was in front of Evan he looked at me shocked "Carlos your holding a DOG how much did I miss" he said incredulously. "I know quite a bit Ben helped me overcome my fear of dogs" Carlos said. "well remind me to thank him later" Evan said Carlos passed Mal Dude who took him without even looking away from her conversation. "I missed you" Carlos said. "Me to i missed you alot" Evan said before Carlos leaned down and pressed a kiss to the other boys lips it was soft and short but full of love. They pulled apart and Evan grinned "I think were gonna like it here" he said.

 **Authors Note: So tell me how you think i did in the comments. No Flames any flames will be extinguished by Evan and Tracey or will be used to bake cookies. Tel me if you loved or hated it but if you hated it i don't know why you even bothered to finish it. Thank you to the two people who reviewed even if it was to ask about the forum which is still open to new characters. I might not use your characters but if i do don't expect them to be immediately in the story if their a villain child because they only bring new villain kids once every few months and i would still have to introduce the character. Please review it really does help and it makes my day a little brighter knowing that someone took the time to post one and i will try to read them all Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. - The God of Animals**


End file.
